Starsza siostra, młodsza siostra
by VerMa
Summary: One-shot, czyli migawka. Wszyscy wiemy, że w filmie "Abrakadabra Doo" Madelyn została porwana, a Velma wydawała się być bardzo spokojna. Niektórzy sądzą, że po prostu nie troszczyła się o swoją siostrę. Ale czy mają rację? Oceńcie sami.


**Oto, co mogła czuć Velma tuż po porwaniu Madelyn. W paru momentach może wydawać się "poza charakterem", ale to dlatego, że uczyniłam tę historię poniekąd czymś osobistym. Ja też jestem starszą siostrą i gdyby w mojej obecności coś przytrafiło się mojemu bratu, pewnie czułabym to samo.**

**Akcja rozgrywa się między dwiema scenami: "Madelyn zostaje porwana" i "Amos dzwoni do pana Skiślaka".**

**Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa.**

* * *

><p>– MADELYN! – krzyknęła Velma.<p>

– VELMO! – wrzasnęła Madelyn.

– O, nie! – zawołali Kudłaty i Scooby.

Velma ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Znów poszło nie tak, jak powinno. Kudłaty tuż przed zamkiem zgubił magiczne berło, a zamiast niego chwycił widły. Nie byłoby w tym jeszcze nic strasznego, gdyby nie to, że Madelyn, spostrzegłszy pomyłkę Kudłatego, wybiegła na zewnątrz po berło. Po chwili zjawił się przy niej gryfon. Biedna Madelyn dosłownie zesztywniała z przerażenia. Zanim Kudłaty, który najwyraźniej poczuł się odpowiedzialny za całe zamieszanie, oraz Velma i reszta Tajemniczej Spółki zdążyli do niej dobiec, potwór złapał ją w szpony i odleciał. Leżące w trawie magiczne berło, które przy tym upuściła, było wszystkim, co po niej zostało.

Po policzku Velmy spłynęła wielka, ciepła łza. Szybko otarła ją wierzchem dłoni w nadziei, że nikt nie zauważy. Wiedziała, że nie może sobie pozwolić na słabość. Musiała ratować swoją młodszą siostrę, która na nią liczyła. Musiała być silna i dzielna. Musiała być bohaterką. Musiała… Przede wszystkim musiała pokonać dręczące ją wyrzuty sumienia. Była przykładem, jak nie powinno się zachowywać starsze rodzeństwo. Mama wysłała ją, żeby uchroniła Maddie od niebezpieczeństwa, a ona tymczasem tylko pogorszyła sprawę. Przez jej nieposkromioną chęć rozwiązania zagadki gryfona Maddie wpakowała się w tarapaty.

Dwa ciepłe, szczupłe ramiona objęły ją i przyciągnęły do czyjejś miękkiej piersi. Wyczuwszy delikatny, kwiatowy zapach, Velma bez trudu rozpoznała swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Coś w niej pękło. Oplotła ramionami talię Daphne, wtuliła twarz w jej sukienkę i wybuchnęła spazmatycznym łkaniem.

– Cicho, nie płacz – powiedziała Daphne, gładząc ciemne włosy przyjaciółki. – Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

– Daphne ma rację – stwierdził Fred. – Znajdziemy Madelyn, gdziekolwiek teraz jest, i uratujemy ją.

– Kurczę, chyba mi odbiło, ale wchodzę w to – odezwał się Kudłaty.

Velma tak się zdziwiła, że aż przestała płakać.

– Jak to możliwe? – spytała.

– Powody są dwa. Po pierwsze, gdybym nie zgubił berła, Maddie nie wyszłaby z zamku. Po drugie, nie lubię, kiedy jesteś smutna.

– Chodźmy do środka – Fred odczepił Velmę od Daphne i poprowadził ją ku zamkowi. – Musimy wykombinować, gdzie może być Madelyn, ułożyć plan uratowania jej i wziąć jakąś broń na gryfona.

– Mamy berło – zauważył Scooby.

– To może nie wystarczyć – wyjaśniła Daphne. – Fred ma rację. Trzeba się dobrze przygotować.

– Wstyd mi – odezwała się nagle Velma. – Powinnam była natychmiast biec Maddie na pomoc, zamiast się rozklejać.

– Nie przejmuj się – Daphne położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Każdy z nas ma czasem gorsze chwile.

– Właśnie – zgodził się Kudłaty. – To normalne, że porwanie Madelyn wytrąciło cię z równowagi. Też bym tak miał, gdyby Maggie coś się stało.

Velma zastanowiła się nad tym przez chwilę. Jeszcze z dzieciństwa dobrze pamiętała, że Kudłaty był bardzo czułym i troskliwym starszym bratem. Zawsze chciała być dla Madelyn tym, kim on był dla Maggie. Kimś niezawodnym i niezastąpionym. I właśnie nadarzyła się okazja, by dowieść sobie i innym, że potrafi być najlepszą starszą siostrą na świecie. Musiała tylko wziąć się w garść. Odetchnąwszy głęboko, poczuła nagły przypływ adrenaliny. Wiedziała już, że jest w stanie uratować Madelyn bez względu na wszystko.

– Musimy wziąć dużo bombek dymnych – oznajmiła. – To chyba jedyna skuteczna broń.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Daphne miała taką minę, jakby na chwilę straciła wątek.

– O gryfonie – wyjaśniła Velma zdumiewająco opanowanym głosem. – I daję słowo, że jeśli zrobił Maddie krzywdę, to mu pióra powyrywam. Chodźcie.

Przyjaciele wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia i bez słowa ruszyli za nią do zamku.

* * *

><p><strong>No i co o tym sądzicie? Dobre? Złe? Dajcie mi znać w recenzjach.<strong>

**Na razie!**


End file.
